the ball
by thornsword
Summary: five or so days after the game ends, crescendo invites everyone o a ball.
1. Chapter 1: endings and letters

I love eternal sonata and there aren't enough polka/allegretto stories out there so here ya go!

Viola POV

Polka was surrounded by glowing agogos! They were lifting her up, past the edge of the cliff and straight for us. At first, I was afraid that they were going to take polka up to the palace in the clouds so when she started to move towards us, in the exact same position as she was when she jumped, everyone was completely awestruck and so happy we couldn't even move. As my sight moved from polka to allegretto – ha! The look on his face! If only beat had his camera out at the moment we could have laughed at his expression for ages!

Allegretto POV

I cant believe it, yet here she is. As I watch her land the meadow comes back to life and the sky returns to its former color but all I can look at is the girl in front of me. Polka. The girl I fell in love with at the worst possible moment. Has beaten the illness. I don't realize that im running towards her until I see the flowers rushing past ad I see her running towards me. When we meet I am still having trouble believing that she is really here, and that im not going mad. So I pull her in towards me and when I gear the steady sound of her small heartbeat, I know she is really there. As we withdraw from the embrace, I begin to lean im again and so does she, as i press my lips against hers, I am thinking only one thing '_I love you_"

TIMESKIP!

Third person POV

Two days later, the gang are all having lunch at Violas house. Viola went outside to check her mail and when she came back inside she said "hey guys, it says here that crescendo invites to a 'royal ball' in honour of us stopping count waltz" she pauses "wanna go? Its in three days.


	2. Chapter 2:buying and interrogating

**Yea, remember how I said that this was a one-shot? I actually meant to delete that – it's gonna be more of an actual story. Just depends on how lazy I am. Anyway ON TO THE STORY!~**

_~recap~_

_Viola went outside to check her mail and when she came back inside she said "hey guys, it says here that crescendo invites to a 'royal ball' in honor of us stopping count waltz" she pauses "wanna go? Its in three days. _

_~end of recap~_

Polkas POV

"Ummm…." I began, "I don't know how to dance, nor do I have formal dress or-"

"That's ok – neither do I, we can go shopping later" Viola offered. "us to, us to" said the two guardians "we don't have formal dress either". Falsetto chuckled and smirked evilly "as for dance lessons – im sure allegretto will be more than willing to show you, I mean, you two are obviously going to be dancing with each other the whole night through".

Oh no. I hope my face isn't as red as it feels. I look over to allegretto and se he is blushing to.

"Ha-ha" he chides "but unfortunately, I don't know how to dance either so you can PUT AWAY THAT STUPID CAMERA BEAT". Everyone laughs as beat sheepishly puts away his camera **(A/N: notice how the characters just magically seem to pull things out of thin air? so I figured that they should be able to put away things into thin air as well). **

Jazz POV

In the midst of all this, and idea hits me and I start to think aloud; "if we get there early, Prince Crescendo can show us. How to dance". I laugh silently as polka and allegretto look at each other at the same time and immediately look away blushing. I wonder if they even heard me.

"Yep, sound like a good idea to me, how 'bout it March?" Salsa asked her twin. "Ah... Okay" was her reply.

~TIMESKIP~ _Viola, March, Salsa and Polka are going shopping_

Viola POV

Seriously, I wonder why those two are acting like this, I mean they shared a kiss, for god's sake and now they are acting like… well, I don't exactly know what they are acting like, I hope they get better at the party. But for now, im gonna get some answers out of polka, even if I have to force them out.

"so… Polka" I began, "are you trying to impress a certain somebody tonight?" She looked flustered and was blushing. Good start then. "Umm… well….. I just…." She stammered.

The twins, catching my drift, played along "yea, yea, a certain someone that may or may not have silver hair?" started Salsa as Polka started to turn two shades redder.

"And this person's name – does it start with an 'A'?" asked March, innocently. By this time, polka was as red as her skirt and stammering more than someone with no tongue! **(Yes, I know that if someone has no tongue, they can't talk, but please bear with me)" **I…. ummm…. Yes…. I was…wndrngfllgrttwlddncewthm." She said quietly "slow down and speak up Polka, we can't hear you!" demanded Salsa. Man, she is so oblivious sometimes "I think she said that she wanted Retto to dance with her, am I right?" I knew I was right, I was just teasing.

Too embarrassed to say anything, Polka just nodded and we all immediately started planning. We got dresses for the party and went to arranged spot for Jazz and Retto to meet us.

**this is at the same time that Viola started her interrogation**

Allegretto POV

We had slit up with the girls to go shopping for stuff for the dance. Ever since I started working for the baker-lady, I have had enough money to actually go shopping. Anyway, as the somewhat awkward silence continued, I looked over at Jazz and it looked like he was plotting something. Knowing him, Violas probably got him in on a plan, but wh—"hey Allegretto" where the words spoken by Jazz that interrupted my thoughts

"For the dance, crescendo asked me if two people out of us could start off the dancing for the ball" "hmm?" I asked mildly interested – hang on, judging from the teasing me and Polka had to go through this morning, im guessing… "More specifically he asked if you two could" yep, knew it "us two….?" I asked _please don't say Polka, or do I want him to say Polka? I mean I have a crush on her and everything and we kissed, but she might not feel the same…_

"You and Polka" Jazz said I felt myself get red in the face as I looked over to Jazz, he had a kind of triumphant face on. "Oh….ummm...well….I…wldntmnddncng"

"What was that, Allegretto?" he asked. I could _hear_ the smile in his voice "I said I wouldntminddancing"

"Uh-uh, thought so" he said. Of course, my only response was to allow my face to be hit with a tomato and yell "W-WHATS THAT MEANT TO MEAN?" Jazz, being who he is, just chuckled and said "Allegretto, you're blushing".

After we got our stuff, we met up with everyone else and went around having fun for a bit, after a while, we heard someone say "Polka, is that you?"

**DUN DUN DUHHH!**

**Hehe sorry about the cliffy, any ideas on the guy's name? Im thinking of calling him 'Bass', what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: new faces and plans

**Sorry about not updating in a while! Heh heh I just haven't really been able to think anything else up really.**

**Elladelia14 – sorry about not putting Frederic in! (To be honest, I kinda forgot!) I'll put him in this one!**

**Anyway! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_~recap~_

_After we got our stuff, we met up with everyone else and went around having fun for a bit, after a while, we heard someone say "Polka, is that you?"_

Allegretto POV

"Bass! Chorda!" (yea I know, they are rubbish names but bear with me!) I heard polka say. "we are gracious that it was not case of mistaken identity" a dark female asked "well it was her so we're fine aren't we?" a strong-looking guy asked.

As I looked at them, the girl (whom I could only assume was Chorda) was wearing a goth-loli kind of dress, complete with stockings and big mary jane shoes **( art/Gothic-Lolita-Andrea-II-140982588)**

and the guy (who I guessed was Bass) was wearing also gothic style **( I cant really explain it very well – just imagine this guy [url= /tattoos][img] [/img][/url] in a more 'eternal sonata' kind of fashion).**

i was so busy thinking about what they were wearing and their connection with Polka, that I didn't notice the ongoing conversation between the three.

Polka POV

_It so good to see Chorda and Bass again! I wonder what they have been up to… _"so what have you been up to lately?" I asked

"oh you know, we managed to escape for three seconds so we thought we would come and take a walk" "escaped from what?" I heard allegretto ask "Bass and I help out at the library, run by Bass's father. But he is what Bass calls a 'tyrant'" Chorda states.

"anyway, that aside, what are you doing out here?" inquires Bass "ah! That! We were invited by Prince Crescendo to go to a ball thingy in two days' time!" says beat "well, that's quite an achievement – to receive an invitation from the prince himself! Are you friends with him?" asks Bass.

_Chorda still doesn't talk much, does she? She likes to let her boyfriend talk for her. _"well yes and no" Salsa starts, "he said that the ball is going to be held 'in our honor to celebrate the defeat of count waltz' or something along the lines of that "that was you?!" Bass practically yells.

Frederic POV

As I come out of the music store (I was already at Prince Crescendo's palace, helping to compose the music for the ball **[there you go Elladelia14]**) when I saw everyone talking to these to people that I had never seen before.

When I got over there I heard "that was you guys!", said by the male "if you didn't know that already, then you don't have eyes" shunned the female. Well, I guess that was true – newspapers and flyers alike had been sold and passed out around the country, announcing that mineral power is bad and photos of us , next to count waltz in chains.

I was standing there, listening to the conversation when Jazz spotted me "Frederic!" he called "aren't you meant to be at the palace?"

Everyone turned and came over to me, new people and all after they walked over to me March spoke up and said "well, since we're all here, why don't we go to the palace together?" "Yea, we already got all the stuff" Viola said. So off we went, on the way, I asked Polka "we seem to have two extra"

She giggled and replied "oh yes, I forgot to introduce you, Frederic meet Chorda and Bass – I knew them a while ago".

"hello" "good afternoon" Were the only two notations that they had actually heard Polka, I greeted them back and after a bumpy carriage ride, we were all at Crescendo's palace.

Jazz POV

At last! When we reached the palace, the last two out of the carriage were Polka and Allegretto. Retto got out first and offered to help Polka out of the carriage, Polka blushed slightly and took his hand - which didn't go unnoticed by Viola.

_Great, what is she planning now? She's already got at least five schemes to get those two together but as much as I hate to admit it, watching those two is- how does she say it? 'Really annoying, with their innocent little flirting'._

Once we all went in to the palace (Bass and Chorda went back to the library) Princess Serenade dragged Allegretto and Polka off to learn the dance (truth is, we had this planned from the start) and Prince Crescendo showed us to our rooms.

**sorry its short again! And to all those who actually read till the end – thank you!**

**Hints for the next chapter:**

**Allegretto cuts in the middle of a conversation and ~POOF~ misunderstanding!**

**Reviews welcome!**

***Thornsword***


	4. Chapter 4: misunderstanding?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…. My PC was stuffed.**

**Elladelia14 – hehe thx! And good luck/hope it went well with your surgery! **

**Manuka – I have no idea what the pairing name is either! Thx for the support.**

**NEWS FLASH! READ THIS!**

**I have absolutely NO IDEA what im doing, I just write whatever comes into my head at the time. **

**Just thought I'd tell you that. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_~recap~_

_At last! When we reached the palace, the last two out of the carriage were Polka and Allegretto. Retto got out first and offered to help Polka out of the carriage, Polka blushed slightly and took his hand - which didn't go unnoticed by Viola._

_Great, what is she planning now? She's already got at least five schemes to get those two together but as much as I hate to admit it, watching those two is- how does she say it? 'Really annoying, with their innocent little flirting'._

_Once we all went in to the palace (Bass and Chorda went back to the library) Princess Serenade dragged Allegretto and Polka off to learn the dance (truth is, we had this planned from the start) and Prince Crescendo showed us to our rooms._

…

Allegretto POV

I can't concentrate like this. I really can't. _Come on Allegretto! Memorize the dance and whatever you do DON'T STEP ON HER FOOT! _Who is the 'her' I hear you ask? None other than my blond haired crush, Polka. Ok, well crush might be downsizing it.

When she jumped, my whole world completely came rushing down and I probably looked stupid, but I screamed to the world anyway. When she came back up along with the meadow, my world came back to life.

_Snap out of it and COMCENTRATE ON THE DANCING, YOU FOOL! _Oh, right. What dance is this again?

Right, _the Waltz_.

Polka POV

Ahh! I hope im not blushing to hard! I look down at both my and his feet. The 'he' is the reason why Viola teases me so much. Allegretto.

I wish I wasn't so shy in order to ask about 'the thing' that happened at the end of our journey.

I look up at Allegretto, and _is he blushing as well? _I look down out of embarrassment. When I look up again, I see he is daydreaming._ That's why he was blushing._

As the song ends, Serenade told the band to stop and clapped "you are both getting the hang of this really easily!" she praised.

I felt myself go red at the comment and just as I was going to say something, the doors burst open to reveal everyone else.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Allegretto, "aren't you meant to be setting up your rooms or something?"

"yea, but we all decided to take a break and check up on the progress you to were making" smirked Viola evilly._ Oh no _

"well that was nice of you but we're already finished, aren't we?" Allegretto states.

Viola POV

_Finished_ ha! No way are they finished! "oh, come on" Serenade protests "what is the point of learning how to dance if you cant show your friends?".

"yeah! We came all the way down here just to see you two dance, and now you wont even show us!" I say. Everyone shouts out their own little bits of persuasion when Polka speaks up "just one dance, then….."

The music starts up and they take each other in the right positions and start waltzing around the floor. _Wow, they work so well together! It looks like they were made to dance with each other!_ I see Retto look down at Polka, who in turn looks up at him. They smile at each other and continue dancing.

"ok, that settles it, we_ have _to get those two together" I explain to the others, they nod in agreement.

"we can start planning when Serenade next captures them to learn a different dance!" shouts Salsa "shh!" we all scold, hoping that Allegretto and Polka didnt hear.

I look over at them so see if they had heard…. _of course they haven't, I bet they can't even see us, enjoying the dance a little to much._

When the dance came to an end, we all clqpped, stood up and went back to our own rooms "hey Polka, c'mon!" I called "y-yes coming" was the flustered reply I got.

Allegretto POV

As I was walking back to my room, I saw Polka and Viola walking up infront of me and I was going to go up to them but then I heard bits of their conversation "dance…ironic…evil….beauty"

I don't know why but I continued to listen to what they were saying, just then Bass bumped into Polka, who blushed.

Jealousy flowed over me, but I calmed down and continued to listen "love…to….Bass…Ch…what?...really?"

as I looked at Polka, she was blushing at least 3 shades redder than her skirt at the mention of Bass' name. that was it. I didn't want to listen to any more. I turned and ran back, taking the long way back to my room.

~TIMESKIP TO THE NEXT DAY~

Polka POV

For some reason, Allegretto has been avoiding me. I really want to know why, while we were dancing, he wouldn't even _look_ at me! He seemed really upset about something….

"hey Viola!" I called "oh! Polka! Just the person I wanted to see!" she exclaimed

"why?"

"Allegretto's been moping and I was wondering what you knew what it was about?" she asked "no, I was about to ask you that" I explained. "I wonder if beat knows…." She pondered "lets go ask!" I said.

Allegretto POV

Yea, I know, I shouldn't be avoiding Polka but now that I know she loves that Bass guy I just….

"Retto? You in here?" a small voice called. Beat. _Great._

"yea" I responded

He came in and I could tell he was worried about something, I could only guess until he said "you do know that Polka's been worrying about you this whole day, don't you?"

I sighed "its not her fault Beat, don't worry about it"

"if you say so Retto… Oh! And Serenade is looking for you" Beat chuckled when my only reply was to grumble about it.

TIME SKIP TO THE AFTERNOON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Still Allegrettos POV_

I was walking towards the ballroom (where Serenade was probably waiting for me) but when I pushed the elegant double doors open, no one was there. "Allegretto….?" I heard someone say, already knowing who it was. Of course behind me was…..

**again DUN DUN DUHHH!**

**Ahh! Finally finished!**

**Sorry again about the cliffhanger, but I need a bit of help. Im stuck at these two options:**

**The persons voice just now was Polkas and Allegretto starts accusing her, so she confesses.**

**or**

**The persons voice was Viola and she tells him the whole conversation, then he confesses to Polka.**

**Sooo….. yea! Tell me what you think and I will try to complete it soon! (at most there is only 3 more chapters to go).**

**Cya!**

**~Thornsword~**


End file.
